


and i'll see you soon (wait for me, blue moon)

by lechatnoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers for the ending of Captain America: The Winter Soldier; </p>
<p>in which Bucky gets found and there are addendums made to his arm.</p>
<p>(Or the little tidbit of how he remembers, and Steve Rogers sings a song from the past.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll see you soon (wait for me, blue moon)

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely tumblr user liminal-zone had unintentionally planted the idea into my head and well it sorta wrote itself. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ chrysanthemumskies

I.

They had started almost immediately , after parting ways with Natasha with nothing but the sound of gravel crunching underneath their feet and the old glimmer of Washington D.C's buildings flickering through the trees as they walked with a bit of a tempo in their step.

It was sort of unspoken , a little agreement in which Sam could back out and leave at anytime , could go back to some sort of resemblance to a peaceful , quiet life helping out other survivors like themselves , but even when Steve made the notion of bringing up the topic -

(and sometimes it would be on one of their coffee runs , hiding out in cafés and coffee shops to figure out maps and patterns , trying to find the man who was a ghost who was a soldier who was an old friend who Steve couldn't save at the end of the line ) 

\- and Sam would pause, mid sip as the latte he had would be slightly lowered and one pause of silence elapsed between them before he would grin and say "Cap, I'm the greatest good you're gonna get right now." And Steve wouldn't argue, just nod and a quiet smile would make it's way onto his face and maybe they would be one step closer to catching Bucky.

ii.

 

It's not too hard , to run away and crash and burn and hide from the world.

(It's like the feeling of metal slipping away and the freedom of the fall )

He doesn't know why he's drawn to the exhibit but he is and it is a tired presence that seems to weigh him down , seems to crush him .

(He can't stop thinking of the man on the bridge and why there are lines dancing in his head ) 

It's crowded enough that he can slip through with no one noticing and he gets the crawling feeling of something like regret and a pang where his metal arm is damaged and wounded , a little parting gift . Slowly but surely he makes his way through the exhibit , eyes watching and scanning and observing and when they land on the name Bucky Barnes, the lines in his head that have kept control over him have slowly faded away and it takes him a minute or so before he bolts , pushing through the crowds and running outside until the wind hits his face and his breathes are shaky and he doesn't know where or why he's here but his name falls from his lips 

(Like rain in a desert )

Almost like a mantra for no one to hear but himself , the roar of the ocean in the cold winter night.

_James Buchanan Barnes_

 

_James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes_

_Bucky Barnes_

_Your name is Bucky Barnes ._

 

There's a shaky laugh that escapes his lips and his eyes seem to be more dead than alive but there is a glimmer of slight hope and perhaps he thinks , it's time for the ghost to be real, for the story to be laid to rest.

He thinks , that maybe it's time to find Steve.

(He doesn't pay any attention to the pain that courses through the metal arm)

ii.

They have a hit when out of nowhere there are a series of news reports citing that a man with a metal arm and an angry star on it has been seen in various cities . 

No deaths or casualties .

It takes Steve a moment to realize that Bucky's staring at the camera and it's odd but it also sends him a message , a quiet one that he would have not been able to decipher unless he knew Bucky Barnes .

It was more of a plea than a challenge, but all the same it was an invitation. 

_Come find me._

Oddly enough, it was Sam's hand on his shoulder and his voice telling him to exhale and inhale that Steve realized that he hasn't been breathing , not since the news report had come on. 

"C'mon then Cap, we've got ourselves a ghost to catch" 

 

III.

It was easy enough, to leave a trail for Steve to follow.

Oddly enough it had been at their old training base , or well, the general area of it , after the missle had gone off.

He heard the rumble of Steve's bike and the sound of wings gliding down from above as Sam and Steve appeared through the rubble and there was a quiet urge of anger and hate that courses through him but he pushed it downwards , focusing more on the sound of his breathes and he can feel their gazes on him as he steps out of the shadows and says one name , one quiet name that sounds as if he had been Atlas and had carried the world on his shoulders -

"Steve."

It was enough then , for him to collapse onto the ground and for a wave of pain to overtake him and he can feel Steve move closer , slightly cautious yet worrying as well, more nerves and anxiety than the calm , collective Captain America that everyone knew  
iv.  
Its the sting of the metal that shoots up alongside his arm, nerves dancing along and he shakes and tries to quiet the pained grunts that escape him and it hurts and hurts and hurts and he thinks back to cold snow banks and trains that roar in his head until it's Steve who has his arms around him and he rests his head against Steve's shoulders and he can let himself breathe just a little bit, exhales slowly and it's Steve who says  
"It's okay Bucky, I got you, pal."

And he can sense the second person - _Falcon_ move in to take his other side and they carry him home.  
(Somewhere, wherever home is)

v.

They had ended up in New York, had marched into Stark Towers as if nothing was wrong, as if this wasn’t the assassin that had helped aid in the death of countless people, hadn’t shot Natasha and left a scar (just one amongst multiple others, like a criss cross crochet pattern) – 

_Just a soldier following orders_ \- 

“It’s okay Bucky, you’re going to be okay.” 

Is all that Steve says, hands steadying him as he places him down in Tony’s workshop and looks at him, all serious and every bit the hero that people hailed him as. 

“I need you to help him, Tony.” 

He gets a grin in response and a nod, tongue in cheek as Tony moves in to look at the damage, jokes spilling out here and there as he sits down on Bucky’s other side and starts to fix the dealt damage and Bucky may have wanted to lash out, wanted to get this man away from himself, because he felt as if he was going to be strapped down again, memory erased and clogged and the lines would appear in his head again, angry and red and glaring at him – but it’s Steve who sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder and starts to talk to him quietly and he focuses on his voice because it’s familiar and warm and he slowly relaxes and drifts to a quiet sleep while Stark worked on his arm and the day turned to night and he’d be okay. 

He was safe. 

vi. 

When he wakes up he sees the man on the bridge sitting next to him, asleep and slouching forwards in the chair, hand gently placed on his arm and he thinks that he’s okay now, because Steve’s okay and he’s safe and okay and he can’t feel the lines in his head anymore, and he looks to his other arm, the metal arm that doesn’t hurt anymore, that seems to glimmer as if it was brand new and there seems to be a new little addendum to it, as if it was a little circle with a triangle on it and he’s puzzled by it until he reaches and presses gently and realizes that it’s a button and suddenly there’s the old melody of Peggy Lee’s _Blue Moon_ that fills the room and he realizes it’s some sort of player, and he tries to shut it off somehow but instead the music gets louder (just slightly), and it’s enough to wake Steve up, who has a smile on his face as the notes hit home and he blinks once, twice, and sings along with the lyrics, all while looking at Bucky – 

_“I heard somebody whisper "please adore me"  
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold_

_Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone”_

And there is a quiet laugh that escapes both of them, because they are safe and sound, and it’s been far too long and it's the sound of quiet breaths and maybe, just maybe, the whispering linger of a ghost, and a warm kiss that floats up to the blue moon that watches them both with a hidden smile.


End file.
